Our Love
by Rara19Park
Summary: Sederhana,hanya sebuah pembuktian janji seorang Cho Kyuhyun pada seorang Lee Sungmin./oneshoot/YAOI


**OUR LOVE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Casts :

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

.

.

Warning :

YAOI , Abal , Gaje , Typo berserakkan , OOC

.

.

.

Seorang namja muda dengan wajah tampan duduk di sebuah kedai eskrim dengan sebuah benda berwarna hitam di tangan nya. Tatapan nya tak pernah luput dari layar benda itu, mulut nya sesekali bergumam tak jelas disertai dengan ekspresi tegang nya.

"Aiihh .. Sial ! Kenapa aku bisa kalah ?" Tanya nya entah pada siapa.

"Ku rasa ada yang salah pada benda ini. Tak mungkin seorang Cho Kyuhyun bisa kalah melawan PSP bodoh ini !" Lanjut nya dengan suara yang lebih keras.

Sontak saja itu membuat orang-orang yang ada di tempat itu menoleh pada nya.

"Bisa kah kau mengecilkan suara mu ?" Tanya salah seorang yang ada di sana.

Namja itu-Kyuhyun-tak menjawab.

Ia lebih memilih mengambil ponsel dari dalam saku celana nya. Ia mulai membuka sebuah folder bernama 'KYUMIN'. Sesekali ia tersenyum melihat kumpulan foto diri nya bersama seorang namja lain. "Sungmin hyung sangat imut jika seperti ini." Gumam nya ketika melihat sebuah foto yang menggambarkan seorang namja pendek yang lumayan berisi sedang menggembungkan pipi nya dan berkacak pinggang. Disebelah kanan namja itu, Kyuhyun merangkul nya dan tersenyum dengan tangan kanan nya membentuk huruf V.

Setelah puas melihat koleksi foto itu, Kyuhyun menaruh kembali ponsel nya ke dalam saku nya. Ia kemudian menyantap eskrim yang tadi ia pesan.

15 menit berlalu, akhir nya seorang Cho Kyuhyun merasa bosan.

Ia menatap bosan kearah luar kedai itu.

Tangan nya bergerak membentuk kepalan kala melihat seorang laki-laki besar yang sedang melintas di seberang jalan.

-Flashback-

"Lepasskan ... Lepaskan aku ! Hiks .." Pinta seorang namja pendek pada seorang laki-laki besar dihadapan nya.

"Mwo ? Tidak akan ! Aku tidak akan melepaskan mu begitu saja manis." Laki-laki itu meraup bibir dihadapan nya dengan kasar.

Namja pendek itu berusaha berontak, tapi sayang tenaga nya tidak cukup kuat untuk melawan manusia iblis di depan nya.

"Buuagh .." Kyuhyun mendaratkan sebuah balok besar ke tengkuk pria itu. Pria itu pun ambruk, Kyuhyun segera menarik namja pendek-Sungmin- itu llu mambawa nya pergi.

"Kyu ..." Sungmin memanggil Kyuhyun.

"Ne, hyung ?"

"A-aku takut Kyu.. Aku takut.." Ia menutup wajah nya dengan kedua tangan nya. Tubuh nya bergetar.

Kyuhyun mendekap nya, "Sungmin hyung,mianhae aku terlambat. Tapi, ku pastikan kejadian ini tidak akan terulang lagi hyung. Aku akan selalu menjaga mu. Aku berjanji takkan meninggalkan mu. Aku janji hyung. Percayalah .." Janji Kyuhyun.

Dan benar saja, sejak kejadian itu, Kyuhyun tak pernah beranjak-jika tidak diminta- dari sisi Sungmin. Bahkaan Kyuhyun rela tinggal di samping apartemen Sungmin.

-Flashback off-

Ada seraut wajah tak suka Kyuhyun,kala melihat laki-laki itu.

"Kyu.." Seseorang menepuk pundak nya. Kyuhyun menoleh, "eh ? Sudah selesai hyung ?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Orang itu mengangguk.

"Kenapa lam sekali Lee Sungmin ? Aku hampir mati bosan menunggu mu" oke,Kyuhyun berlebihan.

"Hei ! Memang aku bekerja sampai jam 5 sore kan ? Kau saja yang terlalu cepat menjemput ku. Sudah lah,,kajja !" Sungmin melenggang keluar kedai itu.

"Kyu, cuaca nya bagus. Kita ketaman, ne ?"

"Arraseo hyung.."

Dan di sini lah mereka sekarang, bersandar di bawah pohon yang tidak terlalu besar tetapi cukup untuk melindungi orang-orang di bawah nya dari sengatan matahari.

"Kyu, ceritakan padaku saat pertama kita bertemu .." Pinta Sungmin.

"Aku sudah sering menceritakan nya hyung.." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Aaaahhh,, tapi aku ingin mendengar nya lagi Kyu, ayolaahh..ceritakaann lagii.." Rengek Sungmin sambil menggoyang-goyang kan tangan Kyuhyun layak nya seorang anak yang sedang merengek minta di belikan permen oleh sang appa.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, "arraseo. Tapi kau jangan tidur ya hyung saat aku ceritakan." Ucap Kyuhyun yang langsung di balas Sungmin dengan anggukkan kepala nya.

"Dulu , waktu pertama aku sekolah JHS, aku tak sengaja menabrak Sunbae ku yang ternyata itu kau. Saat itu kau membawa bubble tea kesukaan mu, dan karna ku tabrak, bubble tea itu tumpah kebaju mu. Kau sangat marah. Kau menginjak kaki ku dan pergi begitu saja."

"k k k , lalu Kyu ?"

"Lalu sejak saat itu, hyung selalu saja menghindari ku. Saat hyung di kantin, jika ada aku kau selalu pergi. Begitu juga saat di perpustakaan. Entah apa yang hyung pikirkan, tapi asal hyung tau saja. Itu membuat ku gila."

"Kau mau tau apa yang aku pikirkan Kyu ?" Tawar Sungmin.

"Apa ?"

"Sebenarnya, saat pertama kali kita bertemu, aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh Kyu. Jantung ku berdetak sangat cepat waktu itu. Maka nya aku pergi begitu saja. Bukan nya aku marah, aku hanya tidak tau harus bagaimana. Dan soal aku menginjak kaki mu, aku tidak sengaja Kyu. Hheehee mian." Sungmin menggaruk kepala nya yang tiba-tiba terasa gatal.

"Benarkah ? Aku juga begitu hyung. Jantungku selalu berdetak lebih cepat saat melihat mu. Bahkan saat aku pindah ke Taiwan, aku selalu terpikirkan dirimu. Haha" sahut Kyuhyun.

"Apa itu arti nya kau mencintai ku Kyu ?" Tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin dan menempelkan nya di dada nya, "Kau bisa merasakan nya sendiri hyung."

Rona merah tiba-tiba saja mengahmpiri pipi tembem Sungmin. "a..aku . Aku juga mencintai mu Kyu" aku Sungmin.

"Tapi aku takut Kyu, aku takut kita di kucil kan orang-orang. Kau tau kan Kyu,kita ini sama-sama namja. Terlebih lagi, kejadian waktu itu masih mengganggu pikiran ku." Lanjut nya dengan wajah tertunduk..

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar pengakuan Sungmin. Ia kemudian merangkul nya.

"Aku tau itu hyung . Sudah lah.." Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan Sungmin.

"Bagiku, dengan selalu di sisi mu,, menjaga mu,, melindungi mu,, dan selalu bisa melihat senyum mu, itu sudah cukup. Aku tak perlu status 'pacar' hyung." Sambung nya.

"Jadi kau tidak marah Kyu ?" Sungmin mengangkat kepala nya, Kyuhyun menggeleng.

Sungmin melepaskan rangkulan Kyuhyun dan membenarkan posisi duduk nya.

"Syukur lah.. Lagi pula, sepasang kekasih itu bisa putus Kyu. Kalau sudah putus pasti tidak bertegur sapa lagi. Aku tak ingin begitu. Aku tak ingin berpisah dengan Kyunnie ku.. Jadi lebih baik begini kan Kyu? Biarkan cinta kita tumbuh tanpa ada gangguan dari siapa pun. Tapi Kyunnie harus janji selalu memupuk cinta kita,ne ?" Sungmin berceloteh ria.

"Arraseo . Kau juga janji ya hyung ?"

"Tentu. Aku janji." Sungmin mengaitkan jari kelingking nya pada kelingking Kyuhyun.

"Jadi ?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Jadi apa Kyu ?"

"Jadi apa kau tidak ingin pulang hyung ? Hari sudah gelap." Kyuhyun berdiri dan membersihkan celana nya. Kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin.

"Mwo ? Kyu... Tunggu aku..." Sungmin berlari mengejar Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End**

Mian cerita nya jelek :)

Hehe Rara datang lagi bawa cerita yang ga kalah gaje dari biasa nya :)

Gimana ? Jelek kah ?

Oya, rencana nya cerita ini pengen Rara buat sequel nya #kalo ada yang mau sih..

Kalo gada yang mau sih gapapa.

Wokkieh,segitu aja. Kalo ada yang baca cerita ini,di mohon ripiu nya ya :)

Ppayy ..


End file.
